Seaview's Northstar
by Theresa471
Summary: One of three Christmas stories. Lee Crane is injured on the way over to the Institute in his vehicle during the holiday and Christmas Gala for the Institute up and coming.


Seaview's Northstar

Angie Admiral Nelson's secretary wasn't all too pleased with all of the work that needed to be done for the Christmas holiday.

Especially when the Seaview will be going on on a quickie mission just a week before Christmas. Admiral Nelson having been asked to recheck the area of the Venus Space probe.

Even though having been recovered weeks back. Nasa and other private space firms needed to be sure of no other issues. Along with the fact that Dr. Barrows asked as a favor one more time.

Nelson was able to grant this aspect of the favor. Even if it meant it was a week from Christmas. Otherwise hopefully it would only take a few days. In order for his crew to some what take it easy during the cruise.

But than again. Since when is anything ever easy for when it comes to the Seaview and the missions. And Admiral Nelson didn't wish to disappoint his crew and the Institute. With the up and coming Christmas Gala.

He and Captain Lee Crane would leave it up to his secetary Angie and a host of voluteers to help out decorate the banquet hall.

Even Commander Rose Crane Crane, Connie Morton and other wives will be in and out with preparing the food and entertainment.

This year's main-theme will be the North-Star of the Blessed Sky. It was mainly Nelson's idea having to be on his mind for the past year.

Even though coming about the past year's missions the Seaview has been on for either the Institute, ONI or the Naval authorities.

/

Chief Sharkey was grumbling having to be walking down the spiral stair-case of the Seaview. Just only arriving a few moments ago. In order to make sure his department and other key areas of the submarine will be ready to leave for the cruise.

He should of known better then to complain having to served on the Seaview a long time.

And since he was the first to arrive before Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane. He needed to be sure the key areas of the submarine were in working order for the moment.

Still in his civies. He needed to change into his uniform before doing anything else for that matter. And no doubt he will probably be bumping into the other crew-members before long.

Including the night watch executive officer Stu Riley. It was only last year for when Admiral Nelson had promoted Riley to executive officer over Commander Bobby O' Brian for that key position.

And in his judgement. He's done a wonderful job in that position for the Institute and Nelson.

Sharkey continued on with his trek through the corridors of the submarine. Having to be extremely quiet while he was walking at a brisk pace.

And heading for the aft missile room. One of five key departments to be checked from head-to-toe. As Sharkey would be shaking his head with having to thinking of certain things on his mind.

One of them.

The Christmas Gala for where all of the Institute members are gathered together for the special holiday event.

No doubt Santa and his reindeers will be very gracious enough with giving out the presents for those in need this year. For which Sharkey and his family. Will take in great pleasure in doing so like always.

Along with making sure there would be enough sustenances for everyone to enjoy the evening. Including the beverages for those wishing to have a beer or two to some what loosen up with the holiday.

And he did for when he was some what mellowed out with the Christmas holiday, including others of the main command staff.

But in the meantime...

It was his job for now to making sure everything was in proper order. Before everyone elses comes abroad and starts complaining about having to be here in the first place with the Christmas season.

Meanwhile at the Crane residents.

Captain Lee Crane just leaving now to the Institute and the Seaview. Having said his goodbyes to everyone. Including his two sons having to be playing in the playpen outside of the beach house.

He really didn't wish to leave. But since it was important for him to be on board the Seaview for this trip. He was able speak with his wife before leaving.

Since she and the other ladies were in the middle of dressing up the banquet hall for the Christmas Gala.

She was able to tell him to take it some what slow. Since it was starting to lightly drizzell. And she needed to bring in the boys inside with the help of the nanny.

He would be shaking his head with her being always worried about him. Since he's going to be taking the Cobra this time and leaving it in the parking lot of the Institute.

"Lee please be careful will you." She says out of sheer concern for him.

Walking over slowly after kissing the boys. "Don't worry Rose Marie. I will be just fine." He says with his vision blurred some what from the emotional response.

He could tell that she wasn't exactly convinced. But never the less she didn't have anything else to say accept give him a quick kiss on his lips before leaving.

And he does moving inside the back screen door to enter towards the front of the garage.

For just a brief moment.

Why did she have this feeling inside the pit of her stomach. That something is going to happen. And she has no idea what or where.

She needed to talk with someone about it right now. Before she has a emotional breakdown for when it comes to her husband and his health. It's the way she has been always this way. Even though some what atrocious on her part.

And for Lee Crane. He's able to get into the Cobra without a problem. But for the like of him. Once starting up with the engine. It was feeling some what rough for some odd reason as with the brakes.

One thing for sure.

The Cobra needed a tune-up when he has the chance. Hopefully when he gets back from this trip with the Seaview and the Gala. Otherwise he moved off rather slowly. Even though putting up the roof to cover himself from getting wet from the light drizzell.

Taking the usual route. He was starting to feel the pull of the Cobra going around the bend of the side road leading towards the main entrance of the Institute.

And for this moment. There wasn't any traffic at this particular time. When all of a sudden something goes wrong with the brakes. He's not able to stop with his foot fully down on the peddle and the smell of skidding burning rubber of the tires.

As he tries to stop the vehicle without any further success. Along with the speed picking up some what going further around the bend. He'd no choice in the matter. Other than the fact to try and jump out of the Cobra and hope for the best.

He was trying to stay calm for the most part. Looking around for any on-coming traffic. And when he does jump out to hit the side of the road and rolling over the embankment.

Even though seeing quickly the Cobra go over and crashing on further down in a ball of flames with the explosion.

While Lee Crane hitting the embankment rather hard to be hitting the back of his head and back to wince in great pain.

He was able to feel the crimson from when he hit the embank jumping out of the Cobra in a hurry. And knowing full well he will probably be passing out from the searing pain of his injuries. He tries to choke out some of his ragged breaths before screaming out for help...

Chapter Two

Admiral Nelson arriving on the Seaview. Asked the sentries standing at the dock and the Seaview on whether Captain Lee Crane had arrived.

Sergeant Daly in charge for the moment. Advised the Admiral at that moment. Captain Lee Crane still hasn't reported in as yet. Even though he was going to check the front gate.

"Please do so right now Sergeant." Closing his eyes for a brief moment. Nelson looked over at the sergeant talking to some one at the front gate. And noticing the look of bewilderment on his face walking over slowly shaking his head.

"Sir I' m sorry to say there has been no sight of the Captain at this time. Even though I was going to send out a patrol to look for him on the one road he normally drives on coming from the beach house."

"We need to do it quickly getting everyone together as well from the Seaview. It's going to be getting dark very quickly." With the crease on his brow had deepened some what. Along with placing a hand through his hair out of sheer frustration.

"Right away sir." Sergeant Daly at this particular moment moved off to call the proper personnel. While Admiral Nelson went abroad to check in with Commander Morton letting him know of the situation.

Even though he will be staying behind to help in the search. He still needed to send the Seaview off on its mission. No matter was happening off-shore.

It was already dark. Search groups were out in full-force. Including Nelson, Commander Stanley Kowalski, Phil Galloway, Ron Hanson and three others.

Carrying search lights with them. Between the sentries and the Seaview crew. They were spread-out in checking the side road.

Admiral Nelson had no choice in the matter. He'd to at least inform Rose Marie of the news about Lee Crane. She was a total emotional mess having felt from the very beginning that something was going to happen.

She was mainly told to stay at the beach house in order to watch the two boys. Until she's able to hear other wise from the search groups. She was hurting inside the pit of her stomach. For which she's not able to help him out with the darkness. Even though there was a little bit of crescent moon out. Along with very little Cirrus cloud cover.

Anyone would be able to see the Northstar this evening. And hopefully Lee Crane will be able to see it. For where ever that may be this evening.

For Lee Crane. He was trying to cope for the best. His head was throbbing for the most part. As his vision is some what blurred from the head injury. But still just enough to see up and the Northstar without any type of cloud cover.

He was feeling cold. Trying to move further up towards the embankment without any type of success. Everytime he tries. He would wind up slipping further down. Even though his vehicle was in much worst shape than himself.

And with the chill in the air. He needed some type of protection to keep him some what warm. However his black leather jacket parish in the explosion having taken it off just after leaving the beach house.

It would be at this particular moment. He was thinking about his family. His wife and most of all his two sons. For which he cherished the most. And he would never compromised them for the sake of running the Seaview as its captain.

Even though some time soon. He just might all of a sudden just give it up and with Admiral Nelson's request to take over the entire Institute.

He's come close a few times the past year. And hopefully he won't have to think about it again. Once he's able to be rescued for when ever its going to happen.

He does know one thing for sure. Since he hasn't shown up at the main gate or the Seaview. No doubt everyone is starting to be searching for him. It has to be soon with his entire body starting to be going into the shock. He could already feel the chills and other signs coming on inside of his body.

He was mostly in a bad position at this point. And feeling mostly mortified that he won't be found in time.

And at least he'd the Northstar to steer him by for now to have him hoping that someone would be able to see the signs. As with his guardian angel to bring them here to rescue him and get him back with his family.

It was at this moment.

Captain Lee Crane passed out from the pain he was feeling. Along with the elements of the weather.

Chapter Three

Chief Sharkey and his men have been at it a couple of hours looking for Crane.

Checking in with everyone along the side road. Sharkey was looking up into the sky noticing the different star patterns, including the Northstar.

Even though he doesn't believe in certain things. This was one fable for when it comes to the Northstar. He has always found it to be some what good luck with most sailors. Including himself, along with a special guardian angel that will always be following.

And on this night. Sharkey feeling some what apprehensible for when it comes to the Skipper. Everyone does including Admiral Nelson having to be back at the Institute waiting in his office for any type of news.

It would be moments later...

When Sharkey thinking he was seeing things having to be by himself. While the other Seaview men were checking further on down the road.

She was telling Sharkey on where to look for Lee Crane. She'd said she was Crane's guardian angel. Sharkey would have to shake his head a few times. In order to clear out the cowebs from his brain and of seeing this angel in front of him.

"You need to hurry or else Captain Lee Crane will be losing his battle with life and of his family & friends." She says with a softness in the tone of her voice and mannerisms.

And the only thing he could say for the moment. "Ok." Before getting on the walkie-talkie in order to talk with his crew-members.

When he turns around to face the angel. She would be gone from his vision. He tries to call out to her. But she just disappeared into the wind and into the sky.

It would be Commander Stanley Kowalski having to be the first to noticed the Captain laying on the side of the embankment with his search light. He's able to call for the others to help him to get the captain to safely and the Institute's medical clinic.

It was Hanson having been asked to call for an ambulance right away with finding the captain and the burnt-out Cobra. Including dispatching a brief message to Admiral Nelson to let him know.

Being moments later...

Chief Sharkey shows up at the scene and being given the wonderful news. He was in total shock when they were bringing up the Captain using a special rope with a lift.

He would be shaking his head once more. But for now he was glad the skipper was found and still alive.

As he moves over to check the Captain's vitals finding a pulse. Despite no doubt having to be in shock.

He was able to take a deep breath after checking the skipper. Along with having to wait for the ambulance having been dispatch to the site.

Someone from the search party would be able to place a blanket onto the skipper. While Chief Sharkey was able to hear the skipper mumble something under his breath. Even though just briefly. Crane's eyes opened even though still some what blurred. Sharkey bent down on his knees in order to hear the very audible words from his mouth.

"Chief, I saw the guardian angel." He tries to move but the pain stops him for the moment.

"I know Skipper. I saw her too." He says very sofly in order not to have the others hear what was being said between the both of them. "Please Captain take it easy. An ambulance is on its way." Placing his hand onto the skipper shoulder in order for him to relax.

Finale

Some time later...

Lee Crane was starting to wake having to be hearing voices for the moment. He didn't have any idea where he was right now.

Someone would be telling him to slowly open his eyes. Having to be a male's voice. It was Dr. Jamieson checking over his medical chart.

While Admiral Nelson and Rose Marie sitting in the chairs next to his bed of the medical clinic.

They needed to thank their lucky stars the search party was able to find him in time before it was too late to save his life. But thanks to a certain angel and the northstar. The Seaview crew-members were able to find and save his life.

Opening his eyes slowly. His senses were coming back to him.

And when Lee Crane turns his head to see the two people sitting. He was able to at least give some what of a grin.

"Welcome back Lee. And Merry Christmas!" Rose Marie is able to say before the tears started to fall from her face.

The End


End file.
